Talk:Starfleet casualties (22nd century)
Division Colors MACOs Why are the MACO casualties listed under the heading "Starfleet Casualties"? :The subsection begins by explaining that MACOs were not part of Starfleet. They are listed here because they were on Starfleet missions when they died. Perhaps this should be noted. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk I going to move the known MACO casualties back into this page since there are references to them in both the NX and Mirror sections already. Also, Archer made no distinction between MACO and Starfleet casualties on his mission, and I feel there isn't any reason too either. The differences between MACO and Starfleet will be noted. _ Archduk3 20:37, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::Why not just give "MACO casualties" its own page? --OuroborosCobra talk 22:25, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :There are only six known casualties and a whole lot of maybes. Also, MACO casualties was already merged with the the Military Assault Command Operations because of the low number of KIAs vs. WIAs, which since I don't own Star Trek: Enterprise, I can't compile. - Archduk3 22:29, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::Then leave them there. The fact is, they don't belong here. They weren't members of Starfleet, flat out. Archer's lack of distinguishing them in terms of numbers lost has to do more with the fact that, Starfleet or not, they were members of his crew. This isn't an "Enterprise crew casualty list," though, so they shouldn't be here. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:31, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Fair enough. - Archduk3 22:33, 9 June 2009 (UTC) episode reference Out of curiosity, why are the episodes in which the characters were killed or had their deaths referenced not included in each line? F8street 13:47, 8 May 2006 (UTC) :Because the point of a list article is to be as informative as possible while still giving the reader cause to read further.. each character's name is a link to a separate article, and each separate article contains a link to the episode where the character died. Basically, the list is just for the names and as brief as possible an explanation of the death, and the reader who wants to know the episode reference will simply have to click the name to find out more information. (after all, this article would double or triple in size if we started adding more data, and this seems unnecessary if the data is duplicated in a separate article linked from here). -- Captain M.K.B. 14:01, 8 May 2006 (UTC) Thanks, that makes sense. F8street 14:09, 8 May 2006 (UTC) Unnamed deaths should have a reference since there is no linked article. :-Archduk3 20:36, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Enterprise NX-01 Should someone add Sim to the list? I suppose the symbiot, himself wasn't a member of starfleet but he was a copy (including memories) so as far as Sim was concerned he was Tucker. (And he was given a Starfleet-style sendoff) — Morder 22:58, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Is there a better image for him? -Archduk3 23:52, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Order The page clearly states that the order is alphabetical by date. This makes it easier to find someone, as well as skipping the whole production vs. airing order debate. - 14:24, October 5, 2009 (UTC) E² Should people naturally dying over the course of 117 years really be regarded as "casualties"?--Ten-pint 15:31, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Generally, no; but in this case I went with yes, because the crew was still "on mission." Also, we know at least some of the crew didn't die a natural death, so I went with the one line solution and listed the whole crew. If you want to list those known to have died an unnatural death as well, I say go ahead, but I still feel since they were still on mission, all deaths, even natural ones, were in the line of duty. - 15:47, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Good point.--Ten-pint 16:51, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Daniels Should Daniels (Crewman)'s death in Cold Front (episode) be counted or not? Bear in mind that he was posing as a member of the NX-01 crew. 03:20, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :My opinion is no, given he was a temporal agent; he also died in but was alive afterwards. 31dot (talk) 09:03, August 28, 2012 (UTC)